


Drumming Song

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drumming Song: Florence and the Machine, F/F, Femslash, I just wanted to write an overly poetic and descriptive account of their sexy times, I think I did alright, Sexy Times, Wax-poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth goes crazy when she's around Reyna. Passionate desire is a hell of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming Song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine. Or any of Riordan's characters.

_There’s a drumming noise inside my head_  
 _That starts when you’re around_  
 _I swear that you could hear it_  
 _It makes such an all mighty sound_  
 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 _Sweeter than heaven_  
 _And hotter than hell_

\- Drumming Song, Florence and the Machine

* * *

 Annabeth goes crazy when she’s around Reyna.

Her head pounds.

Her heart races. Butterflies flutter in her stomach. Lust courses through her veins like blood.

Passionate desire is a hell of a thing. 

  
What Annabeth feels for Reyna is white hot- like the fires of hell, a raging inferno. Her passion quickly tempers to where she can’t ignore it. She runs her fingers quickly through Reyna’s hair. She kisses fiercely against her mouth, trying to drink in the other woman. She tastes like sunrise and hot chocolate and _desire._ Annabeth has never wanted anything as much as she wants Reyna, when Reyna’s fingers run across her back. And most of all, she loses herself, when Reyna’s tongue runs across her neck.

Annabeth never felt this way about Percy. She never wanted to consume him, to kiss him until she couldn’t any longer. She wants this with Reyna. She wants to rub against her. She wants to lose herself in Reyna’s arms, in their passionate touches and kisses and her transcendental bliss. She wants to lose herself to Reyna’s touches and moans. Sometimes they take things slow, whispering sweet nothings as they gently make love. All mornings they wake up wrapped up in each other’s arms, snuggling as if neither has a care in the world. But most nights are fast and feverous, a sea of passion so deep that Annabeth could drown.  

  
Most nights, her pounding desire is not ignorable. It’s a good thing Reyna doesn’t want her to ignore it. 

  
These nights, sex is fast and feverous. Their desires and needs melding together into one: _more_. And no matter what, they always keep coming back. Her love for Percy was platonic. What she feels for Reyna is anything but as love and lust merge together, creating a passion that calls to her like a siren’s song, alluring and arousing. Like a drumming noise, one that never ends. A drumming noise, a song, _an overwhelming melody_ pounding forever in her head for Reyna and Reyna alone.


End file.
